Lou No
Outline *No So-Ri **So-Ri (소리) | So (소) | Ri (리) **노 (No) 盧 *Luksa Louhi Luixa Lou No **Forced to change her name thrice in order to run from the authorities. *1.5 generation *FC/Model: Lee Sung-Kyung *5'9 *Two inches taller than Ty and she is forever rubbing it in his face. *Fifth year Ravenclaw **Has no idea why she's in Ravenclaw. Has always considered herself a bit of a lion and mostly a snake. *Sin SquadTM **Sister to Zeena's char and Sadie's char, girlfriend of Layi's char **They all live in that shack *Ventriloquist and damn good at it **She mercilessly abuses this to get people in trouble after curfew **"I'm pretty good with my tongue. c;" *Can rap like she doesn't need to breathe *Can lay on the flattery real quick *Will sulk you to death *Fairly laidback and "chill." Quick to sarcastic ripostes. *Spits out innuendos as easily as spitting out toothpaste *If you can handle her anything but innocent approach, you will be friends. If not, get away from her fast because she thrives off flustered reactions. *Classic annoying sister to her brother *ExxP *She's more clever than she thinks. **Spellwork comes easy to her. **Her favorite subject is lunch time. Jk, it's probably Charms (ft. nod to Malia Sakellarios) *Lowkey admiring her brother's language skills *She doesn't like rules. She never has. Too suffocating. *When she graduates, she wants to go for the Department of Magical Transportation. In spite of the bad memories, she's fond of traveling. *Racism was frequently directed at her when she was younger. She doesn't tolerate it, not even the slightest bit. *It takes too much of her willpower to resist the urge to corrupt those younger than her. *Where So-Ri was raised probably had a hand in her emerging personality. *''Hates'' Quidditch **''Especially'' the Beater position. ***Her first mom died from blunt force trauma to the back of the head. It was a Bludger gone awry and a Beater that failed to do their job. **She cannot hear the sound of a bat meeting its mark without flinching. **Irrationally refuses to associate herself with any person who plays as a Beater **Won't badmouth the sport, but won't hesitate to show her dislike *Carries sugar everywhere just to lick them off her fingers sensually. Passerby's reactions are priceless. *Has a pleasant voice. She jokes that it's because of all the honey-roasted pineapples she snacks on. *Whenever she wants to think or is bored, she sits in the bathtub with all her clothes on and turns on the cold water tap. *She carries her own reusable straw so she doesn't contribute to the already profligate pollution. *Treats Yoo as older and Ty as younger for the sake of annoying Ty. #'Make those rules and try not to break 'em'. Lou follows a set of guidelines. Loose ones, but guidelines all the same. Whether it's force of habit or the need to feel some sort of stability in the sh!tpile that is life, she hasn't the foggiest. From the moment she learned to spit, she's been crafting her own rulebook. I mean, there's no step-by-step manual to life for a reason. Her mom is a fierce advocate for "mistakes = creativity" and the amount of times Lou has been shooed into the guidance counselor's office shows this. She's been stumbling through life with a semi-reliable flashlight and coming out relatively unscathed by shoving Ty in there first. It's a survival instinct, and it's totally not mean or vindictive or anything. He's biologically older anyway; not that she'll ever admit that. Rules? Heh. Lou's all for playing trapeze artist on them. #'Answer your own questions.' Internet access? Check. Library card? Check. Allowance for everything else? Ditto. At this point of no return, Lou's not too chirpy about the idea of being given straight laced answers. Where's the fun in those? On principle, she isn't a fan of routine, but this is one of the exceptions. (She loves exceptions.) There's going to be that one loophole somewhere and she can't wait to find it. You never know when it could be useful, plus she's done with the black and whiteness everyone else seems to be promoting. And if she can't find the answers, deduce and guess and interpret... or just leave it be. She'll come back to puzzle it over when she by some doubtful chance remembers. Concepts and theories fizzing around in her head like her last bottle of soda require her to dump word vomit on the person of the nearest vicinity so good luck and don't drown. #'Glue is for paper, not people.' One of the very strong obstacles with Lou is her commitment issues. Ty isn't the only one with #peopleissues, k. People have to be clingy or she honest-to-goodness forgets their name. She feels guilty about it most of the time, but with people being people and people are kinda sorta seriously annoying, any semblance of remorse she might be left with disappears. She's under no obligation to remember everyone's 9394954532852438652398659396248 nitpicks about life and has no intention of making it one. Unless they're cute. In which case, she might at least remember their birthday and what they hate. Nobody should be able to say Lou can't flirt, because she can and she can do it really well. Endearing as hell with that ethereal smirk and lazy wink, Lou is fairly aware her impressions stick more than her emotional investments. Too bad she's a wee too busy with life to work on it. Not that she hasn't tried... more like she gave up pretty fast. Lou barely has enough motivation to finish her dull assignments. What makes people think she can conjure up motivation to work on personality development? Just kidding, she does set aside time and effort for that. She just keeps working on the wrong parts (hence why she is #officialjailbait.) #'Be chill or be nil.' Hoo boy, here come the extremes. This is one of the occasions where 'be nil' equals "be complete and utter trash." Although chiefly laidback, the adorkable sixth year is easily excited and prone to getting high on oxygen. Energy is rarely a problem with her, so better not give her that chocolate bar or lollipop. On the other hand, she's infinitely cute and peaceful when immersed in sleep. Being a light sleeper doesn't do anyone any favors though, which is why treading lightly is a must. Lou loves her sleep as much as the next person and is not at all chill with being disturbed. Drag her along for your latest escapade if you must, but prepare to return the favor because there is no stopping Lou when it comes to standing firm. Her emotions tend to overflow more often than she'd like, however she can pull off quite an RBF if prompted. Tipping off the other end of her emotional spectrum isn't a good idea, and it never will be. #'Improvise. If you can't, wing it.' Planning is an alien concept drilled into the younger generation as a conspiracy plot to bring down creativity. Okay, no evidence for the conspiracy plot, but still. It's not even lack of foresight egging on Lou, hell no. She's definitely capable of being more organized and well, stable. Nevertheless, her reaction to those suggestions isn't very positive. Considering how plans have a way with making everything so boring, don't expect Lou to be keen on them. Her mind's farflung approaches with her insatiable eagerness can be catastrophic. Getting someone to ground Lou is a huge must; luckily her siblings do that for her. They're arguably the only two people in the world who can get Lou to "calm tf down rn." Georgia doesn't help with this one. All she does is get Lou excited in more ways than one. It's not easy to stop flying when you finally can do it, you know? #'Scared and shitless is better than oblivious.' From floating clothes to the sound of a car's engine, there was seemingly no end to Lou's phobias when she was younger. Despite her sunny disposition, she is much rougher around the edges than most would expect. People have had a habit of leaving her in the dark (where do you think that "I'LL MAKE MY OWN ANSWERS" mentality came from?) and are the embodiment of what she fears the most. Everyone deals with things differently, and Lou is very much a fine example of this. While she hasn't closed herself off, there is still that lone piece of her that few people have seen, much less understand. She supposes it's selfish to keep it locked away, but she's human and thus born with a self-preservation instinct no matter what. She's tired of feeling destroyed. Past experiences have taught her how to fight what she can't avoid, and that includes her own self. Going a little overboard with it drastically increases her ability to endanger herself, which would be more alarming if her damage control siblings cancelled out that equation. It's okay to be scared, in her not-so-humble opinion. It means you have the will to survive, and surviving is one step away from living. #'Save yourself while you still can.' The Point of No ReturnTM exists. At all costs, that kind of path is something Lou fiercely tries to evade. The world is all-consuming enough as it is; she doesn't need more problems in the pancake batter. Her commitment issues aren't the only root of her interminable crumbling relationships. Sometimes second chances cause more harm than good, therefore why she might cut people out of her life a little too faster than what is deemed normal. Nothing and no one should drag her down, and should she feel like she is, sayonara to whoever blindly caused it. She goes through hobbies like she goes through clothes (pretty does what pretty does) and the same often goes for her "friends." Most people dismiss it as scatterbrained tendencies. While it may be correct for the activities, it isn't the case with people. Although it comes as a surprise to many, Lou does have a certain level of self interest and it does have a say in her actions. This can bring out a less acknowledged side of hers that can be unnervingly manipulative. Rapping isn't the only thing that keeps her mouth busy; she doesn't dance that much, but she's clever enough to dance herself out of unfavorable situations. ---- 지안 (Ji An) 해미 (Hae Mi) After years of beating around the bush, Bang Ji-An's parents straight up told her that if she wasn't going to change, she was no longer welcome under their roof. The lateness of this announcement was an entire new level that unruffled Ji-An took in stride. She quit her job and immigrated to Europe with her fiancée and children. It had only been a matter of time before homophobic South Korea was no longer suitable for their family. Ji-An had h With #sciencehelp, Bang Ji-An and No Hae-Mi had three kids: Jong-Ok, So-Ri, and Yoo. The elder two were hardly toddlers when they left their homeland, and Yoo was a baby. Their moms both had steady jobs and enough savings to confirm a comfortable and decent life for them. Everything was normal for a while. Hae-Mi played Quidditch professionally and Ji-An tutored kids on various subjects. ---- "K, so first thing you should know 'bout my family is that we have a legacy of being jailbait. I dunno how we managed to get away with that kind of rep, especially in South Korea, but we did it and I'm living proof. I digress, oops. Anyway, my mom Ji-An was a criminal defense lawyer when she met my other mom, Hae-Mi. No Hae-Mi - damn, is it weird saying that - was involved in a case on, dun dun dun, sexual assault. Yes, she was jailbait. Bang Ji-An was her lawyer. Now, I'm A-OK with boasting about my mom. She's bloody brilliant and was one of the youngest lawyers in SK at the time. It was a given that they would win the case. Not soon after that, Ji-An quit her job. I don't know what made her do it, not really... Something about court not being for her. Years later after that entire fiasco, they got married. "Not much happened in the, uh, honeymoon period. Well, me and my brother happened (bless you, science). Also, Yoo graced this war-torn and sad world with his cute presence. By the way, Ty is sooo younger than me. He's so tiny. Disclaimer: he's older but come on, it's so fun to tease him. Then my mom's - Ji-An - parents, after so frickin' long, told her they weren't okay with her being with Hae-Mi. Her response was to uproot the entire family, get officially married to Hae-Mi, and immigrate to Europe. My moms are cool. No objections here, your honor. Hae-Mi snagged a place in South Korea's national Quidditch team and Ji-An found her spot behind a bar. Honestly, the chances of Ji-An churning out magical kids was probably not high, but here we are. Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Sori No Category:Lee Sung-Kyung